


"If I knew why I was like this.." - a young nymph

by Bunty_Babe



Category: Lore Olympus (Webcomic)
Genre: Gen, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-03
Updated: 2020-06-03
Packaged: 2021-03-04 05:47:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,052
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24528637
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bunty_Babe/pseuds/Bunty_Babe
Summary: Our story follows the possible origins of Minthe, and how it is that she has come to be a conflicted, complicated young woman and a partner that can be a little more than hard to handle.
Relationships: Minthe/Thanatos (Lore Olympus)
Kudos: 6





	"If I knew why I was like this.." - a young nymph

**Author's Note:**

> \-- please note that this story depicts severe childhood abuse, and some may find it triggering. --
> 
> ***for anyone with a love of reading, I would love it, if I could get you're honest feedback on my writing skills, storytelling abilities or if there is anything that I could do to improve. please let me know, it would be greatly appreciated***

Twirling her skirt flew around her as she grew dizzy with excitement. The high she got when she looked into his eyes watching her ametuar performance was unmatched to much else. The momentary halt in the wailing of the waters, the inkling of joy that seemed to cross him in that moment, she lived for it. She’d dance on the water, as long as her budding powers would let her. Trailing his daughter's steps with his eyes, he watched silently as she lost her footing and fell into the water, into a fit of laughter.

“Daddy, Daddy, did you see me, I stayed on top of the water so long!” Putting her hands on top of the water, as if she were pushing herself up onto a ledge, she set a foot atop the water to stand.

“Wait, wait, watch, I’ll do it again!” Setting up to pirouette as quickly as she could before he fully turned away, she felt the slight brush of wind. The force of his giant hand caught her off guard and crushed against her little body. 

Flinging her dozens of yards across the river, her trajectory stopped only when her back slammed against a boulder. “Enough, insolent child!” His brow furrowed, eyes locked on her. His grey skin was flushed beet red, streaming with tears, “ There is no time for your little games.” 

Watching him wade through the river away from her, she grasped at her throat feverishly. The wind had been knocked out of her, and her lungs refused to take in any air from her attempted gasping. The welling of her eyes caused her vision to blur. The color in her face had faded, her arm slipped off the boulder and she faded into the black water. 

\--the next morning--

Laying in a bed of soft, damp sand her eyes began to flutter. The throbbing of her head was in full effect. Where am I ? She thought as she held her forehead in her palm. A familiar naiad came up behind her, “oh, good, you’re up.” 

“All the sisters were too afraid to come, but I mean, can you blame them?” Minthe looked down, wanting to hide, but knew it was useless. She filled with shame, as she felt the pain in her chest wrapping around to her back. 

“Here, take this”, her sister held out a tea. Reaching out her hands, she winced and pulled her arms back covering her chest. “Minthe..”, she looked her over, trying to assess her state. Reaching for her hair, before the naiad could say anything, Minthe dismissed her. “You should leave before someone sees you.”

Taking in the guilt mixed with fear on her sister’s face, Minthe felt the rage building up in her. “I SAID LEAVE!”, Minthe demanded with tears began streaming down her face. 

Her sister faltered back, shocked and turned to run. The salty hot tears streamed over her cheeks one after another. Her hands clasped around her arms, hugging herself. Minthe knew that no matter how many times she encountered her sister’s kindness, she and the others still blamed her for the way Minthe upset their father.

Bruised and dizzy, she drank her tea, and laid her battered body down to rest. They just don’t get it, they don’t love him like I love him. They are never there. The moss and her long red hair circled around her. I need to rest, just for a few hours. The weary nymph slowly shut her eyes and drifted off. 

\--- 2 days later ---

His robe traced behind him as he led the shades he had just collected. Peering behind him to make sure they weren’t wandering off, he noticed something odd in the distance. 

What is that? Turning away to lead the shades to the ferryman, he couldn’t deny something about that didn’t seem right. Thanatos commanded them to follow the trail that led to the edge of the beach, and left to investigate the red dot. 

As he got closer the nymph’s shape became more clear. Crouching down near her, he could see just how small she was. She can’t be more than 16. Some of the moss and plants had started to grow on top of her hair and hands. They contrasted the redness of her skin in such a lovely way. It seemed vaguely wrong to disturb her.  
“Hello…” his voice trailed as he noticed the blacked purple marks that covered her ribs and her back. Putting his hand on her shoulder, he feared shaking her would her, a simple touch would have to do. “Hey, what are you doing out here?”

Minthe’s eyes began to flutter, she could see the glowing blue eyes becoming clearer. “Who are you and what do you want?”, she angrily whispered, barely moving her body from its resting place. 

“Thanatos, I’ve come to see what a nymph is doing, lying out here covered in moss and….bruises.” Minthe shot up to a seated position just as quickly as her eyes flashed her most venomous expression. Wincing, she held her chest again. 

“Nothing! I’m not doing anything, so why don’t you just leave me alone!” Pulling his hand back, he was shocked the nymph had so much energy, considering her injuries. Tears welled up in her eyes and she glared at Thanatos.

Rising back to his feet, he implored the nyphym to let him look at her injuries, he was certain that he could help her heal more quickly. She couldn’t deny that it sounded promising, and she needed it right now. “Fine.” 

Thanatos knelt down behind her, brushing her hair over her shoulder to see the full of her back. Her dress had already been badly torn, but he asked nonetheless, 

“Do you mind?” 

“It's fine” she answered. Undoing the rest of the back of her dress, he could see a few spots that seemed more severe than others. Placing his hands on the blackest of the spots, Minthe winced in pain, involuntary tears falling down her face.

Thanatos quickly pulled his hand back, “If that light of a touch is hurting you, I may need someone else’s help for this” He began taking off his sash and wrapping it around her, “Are you okay to move?”

“Who are you taking me to?”

“A very talented witch.”


End file.
